Girl Meets: Bonding in the Woods
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Before they leave the lodge Evan has an idea so the gang can get more closer with each other then they have been. Will his plan work and if so what will happen. Only one way to find out. (This is a three chapter story)
1. Chapter 1

I don't own, work for, know any one who owns, or works for Disney and Disney's Girl Meets World in any way. This story was requested to do this type of paring. This is a one shot story.

* * *

Before the gang left the lodge Evan had another thing up his sleeve for the friends. This idea normally works but he had a feeling this time it will work even better. He packed up a lunch for everyone for the day as he knew a picnic would be a great idea to get them all to come with him. Once he saw the seven he put his plan into action. Josh for one was on the landing watching what was about to happen.

"I think before you guys leave we should do some more boding over a picnic."

They all looked at each other and thought that was a good idea.

"I even packed the lunches and drinks. Don't worry I have your favorites." Evan turned his attention to Josh "You are more then welcome to come Josh."

"No I'm good need to keep my eye on the rest of the kids."

Evan knew this would happen and just smiled. "Well ok then. Ok gang lets head out."

Evan and the gang headed out to Evan's special place where he takes all the young teens. Lucas and Zay carried the cooler of sodas and Farkle and Evan carried the Lunches as the girls carried the snacks and blankets. Once everything was set up the gang started eating and talking about all kinds of things that happened during their stay. Farkle and Isadora are still going strong, Zay still is signal and the triangle is finally broken. Riley and Lucas are now together. Maya would have been single just like Zay but she ended up with Josh. Evan though it was not really official. After the gang was half way done eating Evan stood up and looked at everyone.

"I know you think you know just about everything about each other but do you guys really?"

"Of cores we do that's a numb question."

"Then lets find out and to be fair I will answer the questions as well.

The gang looked at each other as they did not know what to expect.

"First question, what are you feeling right now? I'm feeling confident. So who wants to answer next?"

They all looked at each other and it went Riley, Maya, Lucas, Zay, Farkle, and Smackle.

"Happy."

"I feel like I don't care."

"Concerned on where this is going."

"Kinda left out."

"Confident so ask away."

"I feel the same way."

"See that was not hard. What is the one thing you regret not doing and would you go back to do it? For me it would be asking this girl out and no I would not go back as I found out she cheated on every boyfriend."

Once again it went Riley, Maya, Lucas, Zay, Farkle and Isadora.

"Not painting not enough purple cats and I would go back to paint even more. So everyone I see gets one."

"Pouring something on Ranger Rick's head when we talked earlier today, and I would." Maya just smiled at Lucas.

"At the moment I don't know really."

"Not slapping some cents into Lucas to pick who he wanted so the whole tringle did not last this long. I would go back to do it."

"Nothing I regret not doing. You learn from your mistakes."

"Same."

The rest of them looked at the two and thought they where too perfect for each other and something had to give. They wanted to say something but did not know how to say it without upsetting the two of them or anyone else for that matter. Evan Zay did not want to. Evan got the talking going again quickly before the silence became to much.

"What is your fear? I for one have none."

Once again the gang answered in the same order.

"That hope, sunshine, and love dies."

"People who I love just decides to go away and don't come back."

"I mess up again and get transferred again somewhere else."

"Not able to find someone for myself to share my love with."

"Losing my friends."

"It was losing my intelligence but after meeting you guys and getting to know all of you it would be losing you all as well."

The gang soon started hugging while Evan stood back and watched. Well Isadora was mostly hugging Farkle and every one knew how she felt about hugs. He just have a few more questions before he got to phase two. Once the hugging stopped Evan was ready to ask the last few questions. He knew as well as everyone else would answer in the same order.

"What do you regret doing and would you go back to change it? So far I have no regrets."

"I don't think if I have any and if I did I don't know if I would go back or not."

"Getting into allot of trouble with different things, but I won't go back as each thing taught me something."

"Getting into that fight that caused me to transfer, but I would not go back as I would have never meet any of you."

"I'm going to pull off what these two have been doing?" Zay pointing at Farkle and Isadora. "I say the same what Lucas said."

"Changing from my turtlenecks into what I have now, but I won't go back and stick with my turtlenecks as we all need to change and that was a part of me changing. Besides at the time I did not think I could pull off any look besides my old one."

"Not getting closer to all of you even through I'm still working on it more to get better. I won't go back as I am starting to like this."

Evan just smiled as he just has two more questions.

* * *

 **I do hope you enjoying this story so far. Please let me know by a review or PM me if you are a member. Not a member, its free to be one :) Please feel free to read my other stories as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ethan looked at everyone as they waited on what is going to happen next.

"I just have two more questions and then we will play a game."

"I love games I can't wait." Riley said.

"Ok here goes what is one thing that no one knows about you? I for one like to write what if stories of celebs and TV shows. In other words fan fiction."

The answers was once again in the same order as always. Ethan for one did not understand why they have been doing this at all. Not one of them decided to change things by answering first before Riley.

"There is nothing as I don't hide anything from my friends."

Ethan had a feeling Riley was going to say something like that. He wonder what the others would say. Would they lie and say they too had nothing to hide or come up with something just to give out an answer? Or will they answer honestly and hope they won't be judged? Only time will tell. Everyone was now looking at Maya on what dark secrets she my have.

Maya took a deep breath "Sometimes when I was little younger I just looked into peoples homes to see what they had and what kind of family things they do."

It was quiet for a short time but to Maya it felt forever. Luckily Lucas broke the tension.

"Well the fight I got into that got me expelled was for a girl. It was not that I was in love with her or anything it was just this guy was saying nasty things about her because well she was different and to be honest I was already having a bad day and just snapped at the first person that said something about her."

Only Zay knew this as he did not give any look as Lucas's story. It was now his turn and did not know what to say. He did not know if he should just lie or say something truthful.

"I'm well adopted. I never really knew my parents. I was too young to. It was not one of those things that I was given up for adoption more like a car accident happened. A truck just ran a red light for whatever reason and that's all I know."

The gang started to hug Zay. Just like Lucas's story only Lucas knew this but still hugged him. Once the hugging stopped they looked at Farkle.

"I'm a robot."

Everyone looked at Farkle but Isadora and had a feeling he just had to be one.

"Well not really. My dad built a robot and called it Farkle before I was even born. My dad had just been calling it F1. When I was younger I never asked why it was called that. I happen to find out on my own."

Lastly it was Isadora's turn she took a deep breath and then looked at Farkle. "I have one of those hug me pillows so I can get use to hugs. I pretend its one of you guys so I can be able to hug you guys and get hugged back someday." Isadora soon hugged Farkle.

"Well ok then now its time for the last question. Well for now anyways. After this we are going to play a game. That being said how do you feel now? I feel like this is bonding is working."

Once again it went Riley, Maya, Lucas, Zay, Farkle, and Isadora.

"I feel happy."

"Good I guess."

"Still the same."

"Ok."

"I'm with Lucas."

"Same."

"Ok then now its time for a game. The game has the same idea on getting to know each other and how comfortable you are. It's called I never."

"I don't like where this is going." Lucas said.

"Its simple really if you have done the thing you remove one peace of clothing like a shoe or a sock."

"Then one of us will be naked." Riley said.

"That's the point on seeing how comfortable you are with your body."

"I knew I did not like this I'm leaving."

"You cant unless you want to get lost. I'm the only one knows how to get back. And you can't call because you wont get any signal out here. Besides what are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything. I just think its strange you want to see us naked."

"The human body is a beautiful thing and I just want you guys to be able to see all different types."

"I say we just let play so we can just get this over with." Zay said.

Lucas looked at his best friend in disbelief and then looked at everyone else. "Is this what everyone wants?"

It was silent for awhile until Isadora spoke up. "I'm with Zay and I have to try to get more comfortable with things."

This time it was Farkle who was shocked but not by much. He just nodded as he looked into her eyes. "I'm with them."

Soon the remaining three just nodded and went with it.

"Good now I will start and this time can we not do what we have been doing by going Riley, Maya, Zay, Farkle, and Isadora?"

The six agreed and Ethan smiled. "Good now here goes there is no turning back. I have never stole."

Maya, Zay and even Lucas took off a shoe. Riley and Maya looked shocked as they looked at Lucas.

"I was six and thought it was a free sample."

"What was it Hackberry?"

"If you must know it was a piece of candy. Now lets move on and since I'm talking I go next. I never had a sleepover."

Everyone but Isadora and Farkle took a shoe off. The rest looked at them but not really in shock. Riley never understood why she never had one with Farkle when they where kids. None of them said anything and let the game continue.

"I have never sang in the shower." Riley said.

This time Farkle and Isadora lost a shoe as well as Ethan, and Riley where Lucas, Maya and Zay took off a sock. Maya looked at Riley and shook her head.

"You do know to say things you have not done to leave clothing on right?"

"Yah I know I just did not want just to have one shoe on."

I will go. I never said I was studding when I was not." Farkle said.

Everyone but Riley, Farkle, Isadora, and Ethan removed a sock.

"I never was in a library for fun." Zay said.

Isadora and Farkle removed their last shoe and Ethan his last sock. Now everyone was either shoeless or sockless.

"I never thrown a football." Isadora said. Lucas, Zay and Ethan started to remove their shirts. The girls where on edge wanting to see the boys chest while Farkle just rolled his eyes on the look of Isadora's face. Once the three boys had their shirts off and showing off their abs the girls just kept looking at them. Lucas saw that Farkle did not remove his shirt.

"Why didn't you remove your shirt?"

"Because I have never thrown a football before."

"Yes you have last year."

"No that was a basketball when you taught me how to play the game. We where going to do football bunt never did not even when we where in Texas."

Fair point."

"Ok its my turn and now I have to see what Farkle's chest looks like." Maya said.

"Are you trying to steel my man Isadora asked?

"No I just want to know. After all you could not keep your eyes off of the other boys once their shirts came off."

"You do make a valid point."

"Ok then never I been called Donnie Barns."

Farkle just nodded and took off his shirt. All the girls where looking and even the guys. Once Farkle's shirt was off they where amazed on how well Farkle's chest was. As the game counted the more clothing came off. The only one to have the most clothing was Riley. Maya was left in her bra panties while Isadora showed off her black bra and as for the guys they where just in their boxers.

"I never had panted a purple cat." Maya said.

Riley just looked at Maya on how could you and removed her shirt reveling her unicorn bra. It just came down to one question or three depending on the out come until someone is naked.

* * *

 **Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Who should lose the game and what question(s) for that someone that will make them get naked? Let me know by 9/5/16. Let me know what you thought of this chapter by non hate review that's open to ALL, or by non hate PM if you are a member. Not a member, its free to be one: ) Please feel free to read my other stories as well.**


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all who commented on who they think should lose. Now on with the story.

* * *

Evan just smiled on the site of these friends taking away cloths. At this point it was a stand still no one was removing anything until it was his turn now and wondered who was going to lose. He had to think carefully as he wanted the game to last little bit longer. Everyone was looking at Ethan wondering what question could ask. Evan then came up with one seeing Riley's bra.

"I never believe in unicorns."

Riley looked at her bra and back at Evan and was mad that she had to reveal her matching unicorn panties. What shocked the five friends was Isadora also removed her pants reveling her panties. Now everyone was kida even. The guts where little bit more on edge as it just took one question to lose the game. Evan just smiled and wondered what Lucas would say. Before he did Evan had one quick question.

"Before Lucas says anything how do you all fell now?"

"Exposed" Lucas said.

"Yah me too" Zay said.

"I don't want to lose any more clothing." Riley said.

"At this point I just don't care if you see me naked." Maya said.

"The human body had been seen for years. We where born naked and even lived naked before cloths was a thing. So I m with Maya on this one." Farkle said.

"Well I made it this far so there is no point turning back now." Isadora said.

"Ok Lucas now you can go."

"Yah thanks. Um…I never lied to my parents."

Maya thought what she could lose first but decided to just take her bra off reveling her C cup breasts. The boys tried to hold off from getting hard. Maya soon looked at Zay and then Riley knowing Riley had lied to her parents before.

"Riley you have lied to your parents before so you have to remove something honey."

Maya then looked at Zay as Riley took a deep breath before revealing her B cup breasts.

"Why are you looking at me that way? I have not lied to my parents because I'm scared what they would do."

"I was looking at you because it is your turn."

"Oh….Well then I never….man this is hard….um….drove a car without a license."

Isadora removed her bra reveling her B cub breasts. Everyone looked at her in shock.

"It was a test drive on a new car I been working on."

After Farkle and Riley went without being a loser Evan decided to end the game by just one question.

"I never had a crush on Zay or Lucas."

Maya, Riley, Isadora and Lucas removed their boxer and panties. Making Zay, Farkle, and Evan the winners. Zay and Farkle was shocked to see Lucas taking off his Boxers and even the girls. Farkle knew that Isadora had a small crush on Lucas but was ok with it.

"I did not see that coming." Evan said. "Well there is another boding thing we are going to do and remember only I know the way back."

"Now what? We are already naked. You want us to have sex or something?"

"Yes."

Everyone was too shocked to say anything as Evan smiled. Evan took out a small brown paper bag out of his back pack.

"In here are your names and mine. I will draw a name out and that person will draw a name to see who you be partnering up with."

"To have sex with right." Lucas said.

"You are a smart one. Now lets see who will go first."

Evan put his hand into the bag and pulled out Lucas's name and showed it to every one. Lucas sighed and wondered who he will end up with. Lucas took a deep breath before putting his hand into the bag. He felt around the bag to pick up a random piece of paper. His hand slowly made its way out of the bag and then unfolded the paper. His eyes widen and his eyes soon landed on the person who he picked. He soon showed the name to everyone and everyone's eyes also widen when they saw Zay's name on the paper.

"Wow can't believe this is going to happen." Zay said.

"Yah I know." Lucas said as he looked at Evan. "So are you going to pick another name right now or what?"

"Not until you to kiss and for Zay to take off his boxers."

Zay soon took of his boxers before kissing Lucas.

"Come on you call that a kiss. Do it better so we can find out who will be the next pair." Evan said with a smile.

The best friends look at each other before starting to make out the best they could. The others just watched on as Evan just smiled shaking the bag of names around. Once the kiss broke Evan put his hand into the bag. He soon took it out with another piece of paper. He soon unfolded the paper to read the name.

"The next person to pick from the bag is…."

* * *

 **Who do you think Evan picked? What other pairings do you want to see happen from the bag of names? Let me know. Also Please Let me know what you think by a review open to all or PM if you are a member. Not a member, its free to be oneJ Please feel free to read my other stories**.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all your suggestions. I for one did the most that I can. If I did not use yours I am sorry. I do hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Ethan showed the name on the paper that had Riley's name on it. Riley smiled.

"I pick Lucas so come here and kiss me."

Evan shook his head. "That's not how it works."

"Yes it dose I pick a name who will be my parner and I pick Lucas."

"Rils."

"Yes peaches?"

"You have to pick a name from the bag."

"Oh I thought that was just an option thing."

"Sorry but it's not."

"Well ok Maya."

Riley soon put her hand into the bag and pulled it out and looked at it and soon showed the name. It turned out to be Isadora. Isadora came close to Riley and knew what to do. She quickly took the lead and started making out with Riley. Evan for one was impressed. He soon pulled out another name and smiled. He showed the name that had Farkle's name on it. He knew the odds.

However with his luck he had a strong feeling he will end up with Evan. Farkle took a deep breath before sliding his hand into the bag. He felt around and tried to decide what of the two papers he wanted to grab. He soon picked the one more closer to his thumb. Everyone looked at Farkle to find out who it will be. His eyes widen and shown the name on the paper. It had Maya's name on it.

Farkle could not believe it. Truth be told Evan knew every out come as he rigged the whole thing. Farkle quickly went to Maya and started making out with her. Maya for one was shocked that Farkle can really kiss. Once the kiss was broken Evan looked at the friends and he was ready for the next step. He took out a coin from his bag and looked at Lucas.

"Heads or tales?"

"Heads."

"Ok to let you know if its tales you will be bottom until go home."

As the coin flipped he wonderd what will be the outcome. The coin soon landed on the ground showing it was tales.

"Now get on all fours and suck on Zay's dick."

* * *

This part of the story will be broken up into three pieces so you can pick what sex scene you want to read.

* * *

 **Lucas & Zay**

Lucas went on his knees and stared sucking away on his friend's dick. Zay quickly started moaning at the expert mouth of Lucas. The two been security been fooling around ever since they where little. Both knew how to play it off so no one knew their little dirty secret. Zay soon was face fucking Lucas and this just made them suck even faster. Lucas soon grabbed hold of Zay's ass and started to squeeze it while being face fucked.

Zay could no longer hold back as he shot his load into Lucas's mouth. Lucas for one swallowed every last drop. Once Zay slid his dick out of Lucas's mouth the two of them began making out. Lucas kissed even more as he was tasting his own cum. When the kissing broke Zay went after Lucas's dick and started to suck away causing Lucas to moan. Soon enough Lucas began face fucking Zay's mouth.

Just like Lucas Zay took it like a pro. Lucas went faster and faster as he was close to being on edge. Lucas for one could no longer hold back as he shot his load into Zay's mouth. After Lucas finished shooting his load the two of them started making out. When the kiss broke Lucas was soon was on his back. The two of them smiled and Zay quickly went to work on rimming Lucas's ass.

Right away Lucas began to moan once again as Zay's expert tong worked Lucas's hole. Soon he placed his fingers inside of Lucas's mouth to be sucked on. After his fingers was nice and wet with Lucas's spit Zay slowly entered a finger in Lucas's ass. Zay moved his finger in and out a few times before entering another one. Eventually Zay was fisting Lucas like they have been doing before they got fucked.

After five more thrusts of fisting Lucas Zay Pulled out and slid his dick in its place. Zay did not waist any time as he quickly fucked away as the two made out again. The more Lucas moaned the more Zay fucked away. Lucas was about to jack off when Zay slapped his hand away and shook his head. Zay wanted Lucas to have a hands free cum. Soon the boys heard a stick break and soon was frozen on who it was.

* * *

 **Riley and Isadora**

As Lucas got ready to suck Zay's dick Ethan looked at the two girls and smiled.

"Do whatever you want with each other."

Isadora smiled and started kissing onto Riley's neck. Riley moaned a little and soon her breasts was being fondled by Isadora before she started sucking on them Riley moaned even more as Isadora sucked onto her breast. The two girls where soon laying down with Isadora on top. After sucking on Riley's breasts the two began making out once again.

Isadora soon broke the kiss and started kissing Riley's neck once again as she fondled Riley's breasts once again. Riley just moaned and soon Isadora was sucking onto Riley's breasts as Riley placed her hands on the back of Isadora's head. Soon Riley's body took over as she pushed Isadora towards her pussy that was getting wet.

Riley only did this kind of thing with Maya which they kept secret. As for Isadora she had also fooled around with a girl or two from her old school that was like her. Soon enough Riley started moaning as Isadora expertly eat out Riley. Isadora was even better at this then Maya was. As Isadora licked away at Riley's pussy she also was licking her fingers and slowly slid one into her pussy.

Riley really moaned and this just made Isadora add another finger and soon Riley was being fisted slowly. Riley was amazed that Isadora's fist could fit inside her little pussy. Soon the fisting went faster and faster causing more moaning from Riley. Riley's body was soon twitching and Isadora pulled her fist out as Riley started squirting.

Riley's pussy juice went shooting high in the air and came crashing down hitting Isadora and herself. Isadora gave a few more licks to Riley's wet pussy before the two started making out. Riley loved her own pussy juice and would drink it every day if she could. Once Isadora broke the kiss she was on her back as Riley started to kiss on Isadora's neck and fondled her breasts.

It was Isadora's turn to moan as Riley was playing with her breasts and sucking on her neck. Soon Riley was starting to suck on Isadora's breasts with Isadora's hands on the back of Riley's head. Soon Isadora pushed Riley down further and soon Riley was eating out her pussy. Isadora quickly moaned as Riley eat her out. Riley was not the best Isadora had.

That person belongs to her boyfriend Farkle. Riley soon was sucking on her fingers and slowly slid one finger into Isadora's pussy and slowly was fingering Isadora's pussy wile eating her out. Soon one finger became two then later Riley went bold and started to slide her fist into Isadora's pussy. Isadora for one took Riley's fist like a pro. Soon the girls heard a stick break and soon was frozen on who it was.

* * *

 **Farkle and Maya**

After Lucas was on his knees and Ethan telling Riley and Isadora just to do whatever they want he came to Farkle and Maya and smiled. The way he smiled seamed he was going to make this into a three way but just started to walk away towards a near by log to watch all the action. Farkle and Maya just sighed as it was not going to be a three way. Maya looked at Farkle's tent and he soon did the same.

With one pull of his boxers his dick was free. Maya was amazed on the size of Farkle's dick and quickly went on her knees to suck him. The only close to a dick Maya sucked on was a dildo and it was not even close to the size of Farkle's dick. As For Farkle he just moaned as Maya sucked away. It was close to Isadora's blow jobs he been getting. Unlike his friends and girlfriend he never done anything sexual with the same sex or even close to it.

Farkle just enjoyed the blow job Maya was giving him and soon his body was taking over as he began face fucking Maya. Maya for one took it like a pro for her first time being face fucked with a real dick. The only other times when Maya was being face fucked was when Riley was wearing a strap on. Farkle could no longer hold back and start shooting a masove load. Maya for one was amazed on the taste of cum.

She wondered if all boys cum tasted like that or just Farkle's. Maya soon stood up and started making out with Farkle. As they kissed Farkle tasted his own cum. This was not the first time however that Farkle tasted his own cum before. Once the kissing broke Farkle and Maya smiled at each other. Soon Farkle was kissing on Maya's neck as he rubbed her pussy. This made Maya moan loudly.

The two soon laid down with Farkle on top still rubbing Maya's pussy as he kissed all over her body. Farkle soon was sucking on her breasts and having Maya's hands on the back of his head pushing him down. Farkle gladly licked his way down and soon enough he was eating Mays out like a pro. Maya continued to moan as Farkle eat away. Maya was amazed that he was better then Riley which is saying allot.

Maya for one could not hold back as she started squirting hitting her and Farkle. He soon slid his dick into her pussy and she started squirting again. Farkle started fucking slowly and soon was going little faster. As he was fucking little faster Maya's breasts started to bounce and this made Farkle fuck even faster and harder. This causes Maya to moan more and for her breasts to bounce more. Soon they heard a stick break and soon was frozen on who it was.

* * *

 **Ethan**

Ethan sat on the log taking his dick out and start rubbing his chest. He watched Lucas sucking away on Zay's dick. The site of that made him jack off little faster. He looked Riley and Isadora and jacked off to them. He went even faster when Isadora was eating out Riley. Ethan then watched Maya suck on Farkle's impressive dick and jacked even faster. Soon her heard a stick break and soon was frozen when he saw who it was.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There is just one more to go. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter by a review thatd open to ALL, or PM me if you are a member. Not a member, It's free to be one :) Please feel free to read my other stories.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long delay in this last chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Josh looked around in shock on what he saw. Ethan calmly walked to Josh with a smile as he looked at the naked friends. They however just stopped in fear. The girls quickly cover up and the boys pulled out. As Ethan was closer to Josh he seen Josh had a tent in his pants. Josh had no words on what he saw. Ethan soon started to rub Josh's crouch making Josh moan.

"Let's get these guys get back to fucking and I will take care of this."

Ethan kept rubbing Josh's dick and all Josh could do is moan and nod. The two soon left with Ethan shouting at the naked friends to continue . The friends looked at each other and since they already went this far they should at least finish.

Zay slid his dick back into Lucas's ass as he moaned. Zay was quickly turned on as he pounded away on his friend's ass. Once again Lucas grabbed for his dick and Zay slapped it away. After a few more thrusts Zay was on edge and pulled out. Lucas soon was on his back getting his dick sucked. Lucas soon start to face fuck Zay and after a few more thrusts Lucas was on edge.

Zay soon stopped sucking Lucas and slid his dick back into Lucas's ass. As the two fucked they started making out. The more the made out the harder Zay fucked Lucas. After a few more thrusts. Zay shot his load deep inside. Once Zay pulled out another dick slipped into Lucas's ass and began fucking away.

While Zay was fucking Lucas Riley and Isadora have been eating each other out as they finger each other. As for Isadora she started to add some fingers into Riley's pussy. Riley for one just moaned. Soon enough Riley really moaned when Isadora was soon fisting her causing Riley to squirt onto the ground and onto Isadora's face. Isadora just licked it up and turn herself around. The two girls started to make out once again.

Once the kissing broke they went back eating each other out and this time Riley started to fist Isadora. After a few thrusts into Isadora's pussy Isadora squirted onto herself and onto Riley's face. Just like Isadora, Riley licked her lips and the two made out once again. The two of them soon joined Maya's fun while one made out with her the other was sucking onto her breasts.

Farkle was back fucking Maya and Maya moaning his name. The two started making out and this just made Farkle fuck faster and harder. He was soon on edge and pulled out to eat out Maya again. Maya just pushed Farkle's head into her pussy. This made Farkle eating Maya out even better. Soon she started to squirt all over Farkle's face. Once he slid his dick back into Maya she squirted again.

This turned Farkle on as he fucked faster and harder into Maya. Maya soon ended ridding Farkle's dick making her breasts bounce up and down. Farkle soon fondled her breasts as Maya bounced up and down. Maya was on edge again and pulled out just to squirt all over Farkle's chest. Farkle just smiled and Maya was once again on her back. It did not take long for Farkle to be on edge and soon he pulled out.

Ethan was on his knees sucking away on Josh's dick. As Josh was being sucked he could see all the action between Riley and her friends. As he watched on he start to face fuck Ethan and Ethan took it like a pro. He soon stopped sucking Josh to lick his shaft a few times before sucking on his balls.

Once he was back sucking Josh, Josh did not last long as he shot his load into Ethan's mouth. Once they returned the friends they saw things have changed. Farkle was now Fucking Lucas as the girls where having their own fun. Josh saw Zay just watching the action and soon came walking towards him with his dick hanging out. The two ended making out while Ethan got naked.

Ethan watched Riley making out with Maya as Isadora was sucking on Maya's breasts. Ethan soon came closer to the girls and they soon took turns sucking on his dick. As he was getting his blow job from the girls he just watched Farkle keep on fucking away on Lucas's ass. Farkle was getting close and pulled out. Once he did Josh slid his dick onto the opening hole.

Josh was shocked to see Farkle was bigger then the other boys. As Josh was fucking away on Lucas he started to make out with Farkle. While Josh and Josh was making out he was on his knees sucking away on Farkle's dick before Farkle pulled out and went on his knees to suck Zay's dick. As this was hsppning. Ethan soon slid his dick into Isadora's pussy and gave it a few thrusts before sliding it into Maya's pussy.

Riley was the last pussy he fucked before fucking Lucas until he came in his ass. Josh soon slid his dick back into Lucas's ass to cum into it and lastly Farkle was coming into Lucas's ass that made Lucas shoot his load into the grass. After that Lucas passed out. Farkle soon was fucking his girl friend Isadora, Zay was fucking Maya and Josh and Ethan tag teamed fucking Riley. Josh was fucking her pussy and Ethan her ass.

The forest filled with moans and the girls could not stop squirting and the boys where soon on edge as they pulled out and shot their loads onto the girls. This is one day they will never forget.

* * *

 **I** **I hope you enjoyed this story. Please let me know by a review that's open to ALL or PM me if you are a member. Not a member, It's free to be one :) Please feel free to read my other stories like my mega story I'm With You**

 **www**

 **.fanfiction**

 **s/12186286**

 **/1/I-m-With-You**


End file.
